


Перевод по Фрейду

by asti_martini



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, linguistic crack, x27
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас говорит одно, Цуна слышит совершенно другое. Проблема языкового барьера, отсутствие которой в каноне всегда коробило автора, здесь представлена во всей красе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевод по Фрейду

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, авторские фаноны: Занзас не вырос во льду, Сквало блюдет моральный облик Бельфегора.

«Какие они все... метросексуальные», — подумала Никчемная Цуна, разглядывая независимый отряд убийц Вонголы. — «Либо это отряд боевых пидарасов, либо имиджмейкер у них — гей с замашками тирана».   
Гладко выбритые лица, модельные стрижки (у кого виски бритые, у кого колорирование, у мечника так вообще волосы были длиннее, чем у самой Цуны раза в три). Елки-палки, еще и кожаная форма с приталенными силуэтами и сапоги, которые бы и Цуна себе на зиму не постеснялась прикупить. Это было что-то в эстетике формы СС и очень качественных немецких порнофильмов на ту же тематику.   
И тогда Цуна с нешуточным трепетом подумала, что они пришли затрахать ее Хранителей до смерти. Ну и ее, если среди этих типов найдется хотя бы один бисексуал. А потом глава Варии вышел вперед, зажег на руке Пламя Ярости, и бедной Цуне стало совсем не до смеха.   
Савада Цунаеши была обычной японской школьницей. Насколько можно быть обычной, если твой папочка — этнический итальянец, конечно. Как и любая не слишком хорошо показывающая себя на уроках японочка, Цуна обожала сентиментальные сериалы и слезливую попсу, а то, что попса была итальянской, а сериалы — латиноамериканскими, сильно большой отличительной роли не играло.   
А еще она исповедовала философию «лучшие друзья девушек — это геи». Пока что ни одного друга-гея у нее не было, но она не теряла надежды однажды его найти, дабы можно было смотреть сериалы и ходить по магазинам не одной, а в компании «сладкого мальчика».   
Разодетые в пух и прах офицеры Варии были обречены.   
— Это нечестно! — завопил Гокудера сразу же после того, как было объявлено о начале Конфликта Колец. — Они хотят заставить Десятую сражаться с этим монстром! Они даже в одну весовую категорию не проходят, не говоря уже о том, что Десятая — хрупкая девушка!  
Тогда Цуна поняла, что хочешь-не хочешь, а с главным боевым пидарасом ей срочно нужно подружиться. Занзас Вонгола был суров и покрыт шрамами, но... Как любил говорить Реборн, «Не реви, Цуна, будь мужиком». В конце концов, этот Босс отряда голубков с убийственной аурой носит узкие брючки, бреет виски и вплетает в волосы перья, так какого черта? Она бы еще от того цветного павлина в зеленом боа шарахаться начала, ха.   
Как в теории можно подружиться с агрессивным пидарасом? Вино, сериальчик и задушевные разговоры «об этих ужасных мужиках».   
Цуна выдохнула, взяла себя в руки, собрала в кучку все свои скудные познания в английском и итальянском и, бегом следуя за уже собравшейся куда-то отчалить до первого боя Варией, замахала рукой с громким окликом:  
— Хей! Сеньор! Сеньор Занзас!  
Убийцы, маньяки и просто нехорошие люди дружно повернулись на голос. Сам Занзас смотрел на нее словно на червяка, внезапно научившегося разговаривать.   
От взгляда из серии «пади ниц перед лицом моего величия, жалкая смертная» Цуна поежилась, но, быстро представив грозного сицилийца одетым в цветастую рубашку и отжигающим в гей-клубе под «Daddy Cool», все-таки смогла взять себя в руки и солнечно, с энтузиазмом улыбнуться. Даже голос, когда она заговорила, почти не дрожал.  
— Io e tu… together... come to... mio casa, — пытаясь вспомнить глагол, она сделала жест, подсмотренный в каком-то американском фильме, из серии «я слежу за тобой», — watch “Muneca Brava”. Ho buono rosso... — Цуна судорожно прищелкнула пальцами, но в голове всплыло только английское слово, — wine. Vuoi?   
*на очень ломаном итало-английском это значит примерно следующее: «Давай пойдем ко мне домой, посмотрим «Дикого ангела». У меня есть хорошее красное вино. Хочешь?»  
Теперь выражение лица варийского Босса выражало настолько безграничное удивление, словно «блоха» только что вытащила пистолет и умудрилась его ранить.  
— Что?  
Цуна, приняв его удивление за сомнения, решила поднять ставку:  
— Rosso wine e pizza?  
Сквало, подняв правую бровь, предположил:  
— Знаешь, Босс... Кажется, она пытается тебя снять.   
Опасный отморозок Занзас Вонгола, убийца, гордец и не совсем обычный, но все же подросток шестнадцати лет от роду, хотя паспорт говорил другое (ибо во льду расти да и вообще пребывать в сознании было бы проблематично), аж плечи расправил.   
— Лусс, да ты был прав, когда говорил, что шрамы украшают мужчину. Судя по этой малявке, я неотразим.   
Гокудера, побежавший вслед за Цуной и, в отличие от нее, прекрасно понимавший быструю речь варийцев, спал с лица и полушепотом спросил по-японски:  
— Десятая, вы что делаете?  
Цуна, выжидательно улыбавшаяся Занзасу, ответствовала:  
— Ты же видишь, какой он огромный и страшный? Я хочу с ним подружиться и задобрить, чтобы он расхотел меня убивать. Знаешь, всегда мечтала, чтобы у меня появился шикарный друг-гей.   
Из всей Варии по-японски говорил только объездивший в юности полмира Сквало. Он-то и закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех.  
Гокудера, ощущавший себя так, словно Земля сошла с орбиты, встретился взглядом с серыми смеющимися глазами.   
— О чем они там лопочут?   
Сквало прочистил горло и, похабно оскалившись, ответил:  
— Динамит переживает, что ты можешь покуситься на честь его... хм, Мадонны.   
Занзас окинул Цуну оценивающим взглядом и вынес вердикт:  
— Покушаться там не на что. А вот халявная пицца — это круто, я дико жрать хочу после самолета.   
И он с коротким «Bene» сделал шаг навстречу Цуне, сложив руки в карманы. Девочка радостно подпрыгнула, ухватила его за локоть и повела в сторону своей улицы.   
Цуна жмурилась и показывала своим Хранителям большой палец, Занзас самодовольно ухмылялся.   
А Сквало с Гокудерой стояли почти плечом к плечу и смотрели им вслед: взрывной отличник — с беспокойством и легким охуением, а капитан Варии — с явным злорадством.   
— Нас будут бить. Возможно, даже ногами, — покачал головой Гокудера, нервно закуривая.   
Стоило бы развеять иллюзии Десятой сразу же... но, черт возьми, может быть, ей действительно удастся очаровать потенциального противника? Только представив себе предстоящий бой Неба, Гокудера поежился: Цуна, конечно, сильная, но, глядя на ее хрупкую фигурку и тоненькие ручки, которыми она в силу ее оружия должна буквально забить до смерти вооруженного пистолетами и Пламенем Ярости парня, а ведь он был больше нее раза этак в два как минимум, подрывнику хотелось плакать и биться головой об стену... Лучше уж пусть займется дипломатией, у нее это всегда хорошо получалось.   
Сквало отобрал у него «палочку смерти», затянулся сам, выдохнул дым двумя струйками через нос и поморщился, отбрасывая сигарету подальше. Вот у мечника настроение было отличное.  
— Ну и дрянь. — Гокудера, убийственно глядя на него, достал вторую. — Надеюсь, это отучит Босса кидаться в меня стаканами с моим виски и воровать мои сигареты. 

Пицц было две: одна с двойной порцией мясца, другая с креветками. Бутылок с вином тоже было две, одинаковых: одна, вскрытая, стояла на столе рядом с ноутбуком, а другая на полу рядом с диваном ждала своего часа. Вино, к слову, было приличным даже на вкус Занзаса, хотя после того, как Цуна перед ним вполне профессионально орудовала штопором, он был не удивлен. Видимо, Савада-старший привил дочурке культуру правильного винопития. Хоть какая-то польза от этого змея.   
Сериал шел на испанском (который Занзас знал постольку-поскольку), с японскими субтитрами. Актриса симпатичная, куча шуток «пра секс» (восемь лет назад такого не снимали)... в общем, несмотря на крайне бабский характер, смотреть это аргентинское «мыло» было можно.   
Пицца, кстати, была вполне сносная, хотя, конечно, с итальянской и рядом не стояла.   
У мелкого мусора после двух бокалов вина развязался язык: менее отвратительным ее итальянский не стал, зато она почти перестала сбиваться на английские слова. Она даже смогла выдать пару крайне забавных пошлых шуточек.  
Вечер выдался спокойный и в должной степени веселый, уже заканчивалась вторая бутылка, Цуна пьяненько прижалась щекой к плечу Занзаса...  
Внезапно она почувствовала, как ее одной рукой обнимают за плечи, а затем... Цуна с легким недоумением посмотрела на смуглую ладонь, опустившуюся ей на грудь. А осознав, что это может значить, уже с несколько большим недоумением перевела взгляд на Занзаса. Тот безмятежно допивал вино прямо из горлышка и смотрел в экран ноутбука с легкой самодовольной улыбочкой на губах.   
Цуна моргнула пару раз, а потом, склонив голову на бок, решила уточнить:  
— Ты что, не голубой?  
Занзас руку не убрал. Он вообще с места не сдвинулся. Но Цуна сквозь ткань кофты и лифа почувствовала, как ладонь резко нагрелась.  
— Что, блядь? — с обманчивым спокойствием переспросил Босс Варии.   
Если бы не выпитое (а красное вино быстро ударяло ей в голову, при ее-то мизерной массе тела), Цуна бы уже побледнела, забилась под диван и тряслась, как мышь. А в тумане легкого опьянения ситуация даже показалась ей забавной.  
— То есть, ты думал, что я тебя к себе зову... типа как «пойдем ко мне, кино посмотрим»? — проговорила Цуна по-японски себе под нос, вспоминая, как странно ухмылялся варийский мечник, когда они уходили и, обвиняющее глядя в бокал, вынесла приговор: — Вот суки. Они все поняли и ничего нам не сказали. — Она одним глотком допила вино и снова подняла взгляд на Зназаса, переходя на свой маленький корявый итальянский. — Их нужно убить. Я возьму на себя Гокудеру.   
Занзас плавно убрал руку, слегка отодвинулся и зловеще посмотрел на Цуну. Как на надоедливое насекомое, которое надо бы раздавить.   
— Какого хуя, мусор?  
Тощая, практически безгрудая японская школьница патетичными жестами указала на его форменные черные штаны, дернула за вплетенные в волосы перья и провела пальцами по бритым вискам — последнее у нее получилось как-то волнующе интимно, аж мурашки по позвоночнику пробежали. А затем она, за неимением собственного, более цензурного словарного запаса, процитировала любимую присказку Реборна.  
— Что за ебаная пидарасня?  
— Сука, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Занзас и грубо привлек раздражающую вонгольскую мелочь к себе за шею.  
Только затем, чтобы заткнуть. Ну и доказать, что она в корне неправа, естественно.   
Ровно через пять минут Занзас вылетел из проклятого дома злой, как три тысячи чертей, а Цуна с пришибленно-мечтательной улыбочкой пыталась «оценить ущерб».   
И надеялась, что папочка, и тем более Гокудера, не увидят оставленных «в порыве страсти» синяков на ее бедрах и плечах, которые уже начинали проявляться. 

Цуна лежала в своей постели, счастливо глядя в потолок и прижимая пальцы к истерзанным жарким, грубым поцелуем губам. Коленки сводило от волнения, сердце билось где-то в горле; девочку немилосердно лихорадило.   
Ей не слишком часто перепадало внимание со стороны противоположного пола... внимание такого плана. Что Хранители, что Дино никакого интереса к ней как к девушке не проявляли. Весь романтический опыт Цуны исчерпывался невинным поцелуем в щечку от одноклассника в день рождения, а потом Гокудера позаботился, чтобы бедный мальчик и думать забыл о том, чтобы приближаться к «Десятой».   
И тут такой горячий юноша. Цуна счастливо пискнула и натянула на голову одеяло, вспоминая ощущение обжигающих ладоней на своих бедрах. Подумаешь, облапал всю попу под юбкой на первом же свидании (Цуна уже почти считала тихий вечер с вином и пиццей свиданием), зато как целуется!   
Что ж, когда (не если, а когда!) этот чудесный итальянец предложит ей встречаться, она определенно согласится. 

— Му-усоррр...  
— И тебе не хворать, Босс. — Сквало ехидно скалился во всю акулью пасть. — Как твое свидание?  
Занзас был готов прибить своего стратегического капитана прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь боя Дождя.  
— Ты знал, — «что эта мелкая приняла меня за пидора» у него выговорить язык не поворачивался.  
— А ты вылакал половину моего марочного виски.  
— Потому что ты убрал мой холодильник с пивом!  
Восемь лет назад в кабинете Босса Варии стоял мини-холодильник с лучшим темным пивом, какое только можно было найти на Сицилии. А временно оккупировавший кабинет Сквало около пяти лет назад заменил холодильник морозильной камерой для льда и переоборудовал одну из полок в мини-бар для своей коллекции виски и текилы.  
Коллекция Занзасу пришлась по вкусу.  
— Так как? Я надеюсь, она не делала при тебе эпиляцию и эти мерзкие зеленые маски на лицо?  
Занзас раздраженно подумал, что надо бы подкинуть Червелло идею, чтобы на арене боя Дождя плавала науськанная на патлатый мусор акула-людоедка.   
— Нет.   
Сквало прищурился, внимательно оглядывая Босса.   
— Ты ее трахнул? Когда недоразумение раскрылось.  
— Нет.  
— Значит, в десны долбились, — высказал догадку мечник.  
Занзас припомнил, как девчонка выгибалась у него на коленях под совсем не нежными прикосновениями и довольно стонала ему в рот. И хмыкнул самодовольно:  
— Было дело. 

— Гокудера-кун...  
— Простите меня, Десятая, простите, прост... — Динамитный мальчик тут же начал отбивать лбом пол, но был сразу же остановлен.  
Цуна сияла, как будто над ней висел нимб. И улыбалась так, что Бельфегор рядом с ней мог показаться нормальным.  
— Гокудера-кун... спасибо.   
Гокудера непонимающе моргнул.  
— Десятая?  
— Твой план удался. — Цуна обмахивалась учебником истории; щеки у нее были трогательно розовыми. — Кажется, этот отмороженный... восхитительный молодой человек уже ко мне неравнодушен.   
— Что?!  
Но Цуне не дали больше выводить свою «правую руку» из равновесия: ей пребольно прилетело все тем же учебником по голове.  
— А-ай, Реборн, мать твою за ногу!  
— Марш на тренировку, Никчемная Цуна. Или ты хочешь умереть?   
Цуна мечтательно зажмурилась.  
— О, Занзас меня не убьет...  
Реборн ехидно усмехнулся, опуская поля шляпы.  
— Конечно. Потому что если ты сейчас не пойдешь тренироваться, тебя убью я, — сообщил киллер, занося пистолет.  
— Как ты жесток!

Погрязнув в иллюзиях и самообмане, приложившихся к первой влюбленности, Цуна, до этого понимавшая примерно шестьдесят процентов слов из того, что говорили при ней по-итальянски, начала интерпретировать все, что говорил Занзас, немного не в том направлении, в котором надо бы.   
— Меня бесит этот ее вертлявый мусор. Леви, убей его, — сказал Занзас в конце битвы Грозы.  
— Меня бесит, что этот мусор вертится рядом с ней. Леви, убей его, — перевела про себя Цуна, вылетая на арену.  
— А что, я люблю убивать мелких, надоедливых кретинов. Ну, и что ты на меня пялишься? — скалился Занзас, проходя мимо Цуны. Вторая половина кольца Неба уже была у него.  
Цуна услышала совершенно другое, и у нее покраснели даже уши.  
— Что он сказал? — с любопытством посмотрел на нее Ямамото.  
— Что так любит меня, что убьет любого, кто будет на меня пялиться! — Цуна чуть ли не попискивала от восторга.   
Гокудера со страдальческим стоном прикрыл глаза ладонью. Десятую стоило избавить от иллюзий, но она выглядела такой счастливой, что у него язык не поворачивался сказать ей правду. И бедному Гокудере оставалось только тихо изображать статую под кодовым названием «фейспалм», пока Цуна восхищенно пищала что-то на тему «ах, какой мужчина».

— Мне кажется, эта баба сумасшедшая, — вынес вердикт Занзас, расправляясь с бургером. — Она даже лыбится, когда я угрожаю ее убить.   
Сквало, сидевший за рулем машины, прикусил щеку, чтобы не заржать, но все же не сдержал короткого задушенного «хе-хе». И тут же получил обжигающе подозрительный взгляд.  
— Ты что-то знаешь.   
— Скажем так... педиком она тебя больше определенно не считает.   
Занзас задумчиво посмотрел на бургер, словно тот мог поведать ему что-то важное. Рассказать, в чем смысл жизни, например.   
— Она все-таки в меня втрескалась. Я точно неотразим.   
Сквало красноречиво промолчал.

Бельфегор вплыл в гостиную номера «люкс», помахивая какой-то брошюркой, и сразу же нарвался на стратегического капитана, который по совместительству был его «мамкой, папкой и нянькой» с тех самых пор, как принц попал в Варию.  
— Какого хрена ты прохлаждаешься? У тебя бой на носу!  
— Моему гениальному высочеству нет нужды готовиться, — хихикнул Бельфегор. — Я хочу провести эксперимент и повеселиться.   
Сквало нахмурился и вырвал у подопечного из пальцев брошюрку, которая оказалась японским разговорником. Развалившийся в кресле Занзас лениво наблюдал за происходящим из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
— Эксперимент с японским разговорником?  
— Ты его просмотри. Можно открыть, начать читать с первой страницы и так до самого вылета, — Бельфегор нашел какую-то страничку. — Вот, например. Садишься в такси, едешь в бар, напиваешься, спаиваешь девушку, везешь ее к себе, утром говоришь, что вы не можете быть вместе...  
Сквало ошалело смотрел на строчки «Б-52, пожалуйста!», «Конечно, мне уже есть двадцать лет», «Еще Б-52» и «Космополитен для вон той девушки». Он прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, а затем посмотрел на Бельфегора взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.   
— Бель, ты дебил? Тебе, блядь, шестнадцать лет. Пить, курить и трахаться ты не будешь.   
— Но...  
— А уж если ты решишь распотрошить свою визави, и тебя арестуют, я тебя сам убью. Прямо в КПЗ. — Сквало спрятал разговорник во внутренний карман куртки и паскудно ухмыльнулся. — Поэтому эксперимент будут проводить взрослые, серьезные дяденьки. Леви, пошли.   
— Мусор, ты охуел?  
Сквало очень хотел сказать, что фраза про шестнадцатилетних дебилов и к Боссу относится, но в этом случае недовольным шипением он бы не отделался. Поэтому ему пришлось приводить более весомые аргументы.  
— Извини, Босс, но после того, что было сегодня между тобой и бутылкой «Джонни Уокера»...  
Занзас поднял бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
— Если продолжишь пить, тебе будет очень плохо. А на потрахаться у тебя уже не встанет. — Сквало заметно поморщился, что-то вспоминая. — Не повторяй моих ошибок.   
И он, оперативно ухватив Леви за локоть, скрылся за дверью.   
Занзас подумывал запустить в дверь стаканом, но отказался от этой мысли, ибо ему было лень.   
— Давай пропитаем его простыни перцовым раствором, — прошипел Бельфегор, все еще глядя на дверь.  
— Отличная идея. Вот и займись.   
Занзас было подумал, что ему обеспечена пара часов тишины и спокойствия, пока Бельфегор занят своей страшной местью... и тут в дверь номера кто-то постучал.  
Кем-то оказалась улыбающаяся Савада Цунаеши с большой коробкой домашнего печенья в руках.   
Печенье готовила ее мама, но Цуна об этом сообщать не собиралась.   
— Сеньор Занзас, я принесла вам печенье.  
— Я вижу.  
Японская мелочь ему даже до плеча не доставала — здесь отлично подошло бы выражение «дышать в пупок» — и влюбленно смотрела на него снизу вверх «глазами Бэмби».   
Занзас, с полным ощущением собственной неотразимости, взял коробку со словами «вот и отлично, у меня как раз закусь кончилась».   
Цуна переводила взгляд с его глаз на губы и обратно, трогательно смущаясь. Ну, трогательно для кого-нибудь, кроме Занзаса. Девочка встала на цыпочки и жестом попросила его наклониться поближе.   
Ухмылка Занзаса стала еще более самодовольной, если такое было возможно. Ну да, малявке для того, чтобы попытаться клюнуть его в губы, пришлось бы подпрыгнуть. Он поставил коробку с печеньем на тумбочку возле двери и быстро подхватил пискнувшую что-то не то протестующее, не то смущенное Цуну под бедра. На ощупь под юбкой у нее было какое-то сексуальное бельишко: только под большими пальцами были две тоненькие кружевные тесемочки... и больше ничего. Голая кожа.   
Цуна, увидев хищный огонек в багровых глазах, судорожно сглотнула и покраснела до ушей. Еще бы, горячие, мозолистые от постоянной стрельбы лапищи прямо на... Oh, Dio. Она осторожно опустила руки Занзасу на плечи и поцеловала ровно в уголок губ. А через секунду ее уже прижали к захлопнувшейся двери номера и терзали губы жестким поцелуем со вкусом «Джонни Уокера».   
Девчонка не растерялась: обхватила ногами талию, руки с плеч не убрала (только пальцами в волосы зарылась) и отвечала с энтузиазмом. Горячая штучка, жалко, что плоская. Хотя, сколько ей там лет, четырнадцать? Может, вырастет еще. Занзас накрыл ладонью грудь скромного размера «полтора с натяжкой», и японочка что-то довольно простонала ему в губы. Мелкая зараза еще его по выбритым вискам гладила своими пальчиками...   
Когда Занзас впился в изгиб тонкой шеи, Цуна тихо застонала ему в ухо, забралась пальцами под ворот форменной рубашки и...  
Их прервал ехидный детский голосок.  
— Босс, будьте так добры, ебитесь в своей спальне. Гостиная — общественное место. А я как раз собираюсь пить чай.   
Цуна, испуганно вскрикнув, рыбкой выскользнула из жарких объятий и выскочила за дверь. Занзас послал Маммону недовольный взгляд.   
— Молча уйти в свою спальню ты не мог, да?  
— Конечно, — повел плечами иллюзионист. — Мне же за это не заплатили.   
Занзас закатил глаза, подхватил с тумбочки коробку с печеньем, а затем, открыв дверь, прислонился к косяку и стал наблюдать за тем, как девчонка панически жмет на кнопку вызова лифта.   
Цуна повернулась в сторону номера и смущенно сжалась: Занзас стоял в дверях и, явно раздевая ее взглядом, ел печенье из подаренной коробки. Черт, как же хорош! Цуна счастливо зажмурилась при одном воспоминании о произошедшем и, когда двери лифта наконец-то разъехались перед ней, одарила варийца солнечной улыбкой.  
— До свидания.  
Занзас с усмешкой помахал ей в ответ.  
А потом, захлопнув за собой дверь номера, обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в пустую бутылку виски, стоявшую рядом с его креслом.  
— Ты во всем виноват, не надо было тебя пить!

После произошедшего в отеле Цуна окончательно уверилась в том, что Занзас ее обожает, а все эти бои — всего лишь брутальные сицилийские ухаживания.   
Ее не разубедил даже бой Неба, а ведь Занзас вполне серьезно пытался ее убить.   
Когда кольцо Неба, не признавшее Босса Варии, откатилось к ней под ноги (сам Занзас как раз свалился на землю недомороженным трупиком), Цуна присела на корточки, подняла кольцо и радостно заявила:  
— Я согласна!  
Гокудера, тихо матерясь, бился головой об стену.   
Ямамото, которому Цуна периодически «переводила» те угрозы, которые считала признаниями, задумчиво почесал в затылке:  
— Мне кажется, или для предложения руки и сердца это было как-то слишком сурово?  
Остальные присутствующие же категорически не понимали, что происходит. 

Занзас пришел в себя, когда ему уже подложили под голову свернутый форменный свитерок Намимори и успели вызвать скорую. Какой-то самоубийца гладил его по волосам.   
Он приоткрыл один глаз. Лучше бы не открывал.  
— Чертова баба, ты совсем ебнулась?  
Японочка почему-то густо покраснела.  
В мозг раскаленным гвоздем впился хриплый голосок ее Хранителя Урагана.  
— Десятая, он интересуется вашим душевным здоровьем. Это если цензурно.  
Из реплики на варварском языке Занзас не понял ни бельмеса, но, судя по тому, что Савада с коротким «а-а» прекратила краснеть, она что-то неправильно поняла. Это она что, подумала, что он пообещал ее... Твою-то мать. Не то чтобы он был против, девчонка сама буквально в руки просилась, но...  
А еще она вертела в пальцах кольцо Вонголы.   
Проследив направление его взгляда, Цуна смущенно пожала плечами и нацепила кольцо на безымянный палец. Левой руки.   
Твою-то мать три раза!  
Занзас прикрыл глаза и сквозь зубы позвал:  
— Эй, Ураганчик. Насколько плохо с итальянским у твоего Босса?   
Тяжелый вздох был отличным ответом на все интересующие его вопросы.


End file.
